Miina
is a young citizen of the Tonika Village. Personality Miina appears to be a sensitive young child and a bit shy. Showing great affection for her sensei Dokku and becoming upset when her brother Leo stole the picture she drew. Others seemingly take note of this trait as well, Dokku playing on her feelings for him to get her to co-operate and Leo shielding her eyes from the sight of a dead body in the ruins of their village. She can also be very brave and utterly trusts Dokku, willingly jumping out of her window to be caught by him despite her young age and the immense height, after only a little hesitation. She appears to be very kind, offering the lonely Leo a hand to complete the row of their new family and shows great love towards the rest of her new family. After the traumatic massacre, Miina became mute for a little while. Appearance Miina is a small, 4 year old girlCharacter profile with short shoulder length hair, with bangs. She has glossy red hair that she wears in a little ponytail on the right side of her head. She has fair skin and pink/reddish eyes. She wears sleeveless pink pyjamas. She later took to wearing Dokku's jacket after he wrapped it around her. Abilities Miina appears to be clairvoyant. Kabuto notes that she is very sharp, wondering if she is "special". She is able to sense and recognise evil from or even inside others. She also and seems to be able to drive them out. She was able to discover that her grandfather was reincarnated and not in control of his mind or body any more. She also seems to be able to see the future, imaginating Naruto holding her in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, even when he did not know this form at that time. Part II Chikara Arc Shortly before the attack on their village, Miina was drawing a picture of Dokku. After fighting with Leo, who had stolen the picture, their grandfather stops them. When the attack began, the two wandered outside where a militia member told them to go back inside and hide. The pair hid under their bed until smoke started to rise from the floor below them. Before the two could be burnt alive however, they were saved by Dokku, who convinced Miina to jump down to him before rescuing Leo as well. Leaving them on the outskirts of the village, he tells them to go to Hachō Village if he doesn't return. Waiting until daylight, the pair start out. Stopping along the way because of Miina's wounded feet, the two are about ready to give up when Dokku finds them again along with several other survivors. Miina runs crying to Dokku and the two hug each other relieved about the other's well-being. Arrived in Hachō Village, the group of survivors could rest at Shiseru's house, who knows Dokku from earlier days. At one point, she, Sora and Dokku went shopping. After hearing Faz's lamenting that things were better when he lived at home with his mother, Leo shouts that his mother is gone now, forcing Faz to almost cry. The group is interrupted by Miina's melody on a wooden sticcado. When they arrived at Shiseru's home, Dokku mistakes Naruto and Sakura with enemies and tells everyone to flee. After trying to run over a fragile bridge, Dokku and Miina almost died due the bridge breaking under their feet. They are, however, rescued by Naruto. After an apology, Naruto and Miina are about to shake hands, but Miina imagined a snake coming out of Naruto's sleeve and hugs Dokku scared. The group cooked and ate together and took a bath afterwards. She is later seen sleeping peacefully with the other four. During the night, she has a nightmare about Naruto and runs crying to Dokku, clinging to him. The next day, the group went to the beach to train, and Miina has a vision about Naruto. She looks sad when Sora, Lando and Faz start to mourn over their lost families. She is however happy as the rest when Naruto notices that there are people who take care of them, referring to Shiseru and Dokku. She offers her brother to be a part of their row while going back home. Arrived, Miina has once again a vision of Naruto being covered with black snakes and tries panic-fuelled to drive them out of Naruto. Shiseru slaps her in the face because she mistook Miina's actions as an attempt to drive out Naruto, and not the snakes nobody else could see. Shocked and hurt, Miina starts crying and runs upstairs. As Disonasu appears with the Village Head of Tonika Village, she hesitates to hug him and starts to become suspicious of his behaviour, forcing her to pull Leo away from him. She is shocked as the rest when it is uncovered that her grandfather was in fact reincarnated. As the group flees the battlefield, Miina can see the snakes inside Naruto, who lies before her in pain, and tries again to drive them out. She continues even after accidentally being hit by Naruto, and somehow manages it forcing Naruto to throw up the snakes. She is shocked as the rest when the snakes build a copy of Naruto's version 2 jinchūriki form. Reinforcements arrive from Konohagakure, giving Dokku and Shiseru enough time to bring the children to safety. Miina however refuses help from Shiseru by hitting her hand away and glaring hatefully a her. After Kabuto and his forces retreat, Shiseru brings them home, where they sit stunned for several hours, until Faz breaks the silence by starting to cry about Dokku, who was kidnapped by Kabuto. Miina and the others also start crying, until Leo calms down and encourages them to save Dokku by themselves. References